Always Loved, Never Forgotten
by Elfsong
Summary: Chihiro never forgot him, and now she has returned. To stay.
1. Return to the Past

Chihiro paused as she looked at her surroundings. It was a little more overgrown than she remembered, but it was the same place. Her parents were complaining about the weeds and vines cluttering around their car, and the debris everywhere. They thought they were on their way home. She felt like she was leaving it. She looked back at the tunnel one last time before getting in the car, willing Haku to remember her and his promise to her.  
  
~~ 6 YEARS LATER~~  
  
The now 17 year old Chihiro stood in the same place she stood that day, 6 years ago. This time, however, she was going in. Haku had come to visit her once. It had taken almost all of his energy to do so - spirits weren't meant to be in the mortal realm - but he had had to keep his promise to her. At that time, she had promised that eventually she would come back to visit him. Today was that day. There was one thing about this visit that Haku didn't know: She didn't plan to leave.  
  
She had spent the last six years being teased and ridiculed for believing in the spirit realm. Even though it had taken Haku five and a half years to come to her, she had never given up on him. She had never once considered that she might have dreamt the whole thing. She knew that she had to go back. Not for her friends, not for Haku, not even for herself. She had to go because that's where she belonged.  
  
She ran her hands through her now waist length hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. The scrunchie that her friends had made for her was still as bright and strong as it had been the day it was given to her.  
  
Chihiro looked back one last time, checking off things on her mental checklist. Leave note to parents explaining things Bring food, brush, and change of clothes Bring ID DON'T LOOK BACK  
  
She took the first fateful step towards the spirit realm. Then she took another, and another. She was going home. When she realized that, she ran the remaining distance, all the way to the staircase leading to the bathhouse.  
  
At the top step, she turned and looked around her. There, next to the stairs, was a surprised looking young man. He had also grown his hair out, and it reached half-way down his back, but she still recognized him.  
  
"Hello, Haku."  
  
"Chihiro?" She nodded while he walked toward her. "Why do you need so much stuff for a one-day visit?"  
  
"I - I talked to Zineba when I returned the seal you had taken. She told me that if I ever wanted to, I could come live with her. I've decided to take her up on the offer. I won't be going back to the mortal realm." And to prove her point, she grabbed a berry from the bush next to her - the same bush that Haku had gotten a berry from years ago - and ate it. "I'll be staying with Zineba."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Haku smiled. "Welcome home."  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: After reading so many fics where Chihiro forgets or believes it was a dream, I had to do this. She knew what to do, and Haku changed. Why does he always look the same even though in some cases it's been years since she saw him? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed, please review. 


	2. Back to Swamp Bottom

A/N: Well, this story was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot, but due to complaints received from readers, I have to update. This will most likely be the LAST CHAPTER!!!! Okay, finished with rant.  
  
"WHAT!" Yubaaba shrieked. Haku and Chihiro just stared at her, somehow used to her dramatics.  
  
"We're leaving," Haku repeated. "Chihiro and I are going to live with Zeniba. She has already given her permission, and we want to be together." Yubaaba looked like she was about to burst a vein.  
  
"But you can't leave. Chihiro, you still owe me money from last time you were here. And Haku, I took you in when those humans drained your river! You can't abandon me now!"  
  
"Mama, let them go." Everyone in the room looked up when Baby appeared. He had gotten (if possible) bigger, and looked very determined. "Let them go or you'll upset Chihiro."  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"Please Mama. Let them go."  
  
~~  
  
"It was nice of Yubaaba to let us go without a fight," Chihiro giggled. "And then to let Baby come with us to help us settle in . . . "  
  
Haku just smiled. They both knew why Yubaaba had been so 'willing'. She would do anything for her baby. His smile grew as Chihiro leaned against his shoulder. Haku had something to give her, but he would wait until she was properly settled in the spirit world.  
  
~~  
  
Zeniba grinned as her three visitors came into view. No-face floated up to greet them. He had missed Chihiro a lot.  
  
"Granny!" Chihiro called. Zeniba ran up to her and hugged her. "Granny, guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two great things. Number one, I'm here to stay. Number two, Kohaku just asked me to marry him!!"  
  
"And she said yes," Kohaku added from his place next to her.  
  
"Well, I should hope so! You two have been in love since before I met you. I have a surprise for you, too. Come with me." Zeniba led the way around her house. When they reached the back, the three newcomers gasped in surprise. "I knew it was only a matter of time, so No-face and I built a house for you. Four bedrooms, just in case."  
  
"Thank you Granny, it's wonderful!"  
  
~~  
  
It had been two years since Chihiro had returned to the spirit world. She and Kohaku had gotten married (No-face was the 'priest') and were expected their first child. Yubaaba had come to visit a few times and couldn't wait to be a grandmother (somewhere along the way she had taken to thinking of Haku as another son). The train ran both ways now and most people were happy. Lin and Kamaji had gotten tickets (2 way) from Yubaaba to visit their friends, and the four bedrooms were definitely coming in handy.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Okay. I don't' know if a spirit can have a baby, but Yubaaba did so Chihiro will. Kind of a sappy ending, but it has more romance between Chihiro and Kohaku. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. 


End file.
